


amsterdam

by donghyns (orphan_account)



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, angst n fluff, based off of the hows of us, college au too, donghyun just wanna be a doctor, great film btw, it'll be fun, just read it, youngmin's not a bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/donghyns
Summary: Dreaming of going to Amsterdam has never been so painful. Donghyun had always wanted to go there, but the only way to make his dreams come true was to talk to the only person he has ever loved—his best friend, Youngmin.





	amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the youngdong fic I have been DREADING to write. i've told most of my mutuals that I wanna write and asked a few about an au but i just couldn't write. Thankfully, here it is~ the youngdong tag has given birth once more! I will try to update often and I hope you guys look forward to this. Thank you so much and don't be afraid to tell me what you feel about this, I'm still an amateur and I'd really like to improve! I will be open to any comments, be it positive or not :D 
> 
> Read it well!! Thank you

Back in college, Donghyun wasn’t so desperate. 

 

He had everything he needed. The house, the school, the time, the friends and the money. If he even had a nickname to that, he’d probably be weightless Donghyun, he had nothing to worry about.

 

And to think he even had the brains, a top medicine student? that’s him. He had enough money to feed himself to get through the day, and even 10 cups of coffee whenever he needed the overnight in the cafe.

 

It was the best kind of life, to be honest. Many people admitted that they’d kill just to get to his place.

 

But, that was in college.

 

The phone in the next cubicle rings once again, if Donghyun had counted correctly it’s been the fifteenth time by now. He groans, the sound stuck in his head already.

 

He punches the thin wall that separated him from his officemate—Hyungseob. “Seob, the phone’s been ringing all day, why are you not ans-”

 

Donghyun stares at Hyungseob in disbelief. No wonder the phone’s been going off non-stop, the man’s sound asleep in his station.  _ Uck _ , Donghyun traces the trail of drool all over the desk with his eyes and he’s sure there’s more of that on the phone. Maybe the phone ringing’s better than touching Hyungseob’s drool… Much better.

 

“God,” he groans once again, letting a hand slide down his face in frustration. 

 

It’s not everyday that Donghyun could say he loves his job, he definitely  _ doesn’t  _ love it.

 

It’s not that bad though, not that bad for him to say it’s the worst or that he hates it. It’s just tragic to wake up 3 hours into your nap just to rush to this office, snapping staples to papers and answering angry callers. 

 

And if you’re thinking this is Donghyun’s dream, it’s not.

 

Back to the Donghyun being desperate talk, Donghyun’s a lot desperate now. In college, it was all study now, party later, best fun he’s had in his life and it ended too soon.

 

After graduation, Donghyun wasn’t prepared to see the stack of modules and textbooks to be read before he had to enter Med School, the multiple flyers that promoted review centers he can’t remember names of. It was pretty overwhelming to be honest but since then, Donghyun had ran out of ka-ching and his parents obviously said ‘no’ to his financial needs, leaving him to drag himself to work for it.

 

That leads to the present, the office.

 

It’s crazy how quick the pace of Donghyun’s life is. Five seconds ago, everyone looked up to him and called him future Doctor Kim and now, he’s stressed out office dude. Well, it really has to be like that sometimes.

 

“Are you not gonna let it stop?!” A voice shrieks out from a distance, Donghyun knows they’re talking about the phone ringing but he lifts his head up and asks a dumb question. “Stop what?”

 

Three cubicles away stands Dongho, a familiar face from college actually. Donghyun remembers walking past him all the time in university but he’s a few years older so that meant they never really had the chance to talk. 

 

Dongho looks tired, the lack of sleep evident because of the dark circles under his eyes. He waves his hand sloppily in the air and points to the cubicle right next to Donghyun’s. “That phone, duh.”

 

Donghyun looks down at Hyungseob again. He really doesn’t want to wake up a friend since everyone here went through the same troubles but he doesn’t want to have a continuously ringing phone to be one of those troubles.

 

He nudges the boy harshly, scowling when Hyungseob shuts his mouth to cut the drool coming out. “Oh, that’s disgusting,” he mumbles to himself, slowly sitting back down to his worn out seat.

 

“Good morning!” Hyungseob manages to chirp out cheerfully, stretching his arms–nearly swatting Donghyun’s head in the process. “What’s up?” he asks groggily, smiling at Donghyun with half-lidded eyes. “Phone,” was all that Donghyun says, returning Hyungseob’s smile with a shit-eating one.

 

Hyungseob’s eyes widen at that, turning around to face the angrily ringing phone on his desk. “H-How long…” Hyungseob doesn’t even get to finish his question when Donghyun shrugs at him. “Just answer it.”

 

Hyungseob’s shaking hands, at long last, answer the phone. He’s given the time to squeak out a hello before a loud angry voice booms through the phone. Donghyun can hear the words clear as well, oh poor Hyungseob, he just wanted to catch up on some sleep.

 

It was about five minutes before Hyungseob was able to gently drop the phone back. Silence took up the entire office until Kenta’s voice breaks it. “What happened?”

 

Hyungseob shrugs. “Just, a higher chance of getting fired.”

 

Kenta tilts his head with a scrunched nose. “Yeah, kind of guessed that.” 

 

Everyone gets back to work, including Hyungseob who was sulking in the midst of it. Donghyun stands up, snatching the stapler from Taehyun’s desk, he’s too busy playing that online game anyway to care, and turns to Hyungseob. “Who was that?”

 

Hyungseob types into his computer, glancing at Donghyun. “Our boss,” he answers, sadness lacing his tone, if Donghyun had listened closer he would’ve heard a whimper. 

 

Donghyun’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ as he returns the stapler from where he took it. “She asked for something?” that seemed to push Hyungseob’s buttons and he cries out a loud ‘yes!’ nearly knocking over his tumbler filled with coffee.

 

“She was supposed to ask about my sales but guess what? I had to sleep on her calls and she’s been ringing for like fifteen minutes, you know she hates not being answered immediately—”

 

“Slow down, slow down. Yeah, I understand. We’re under the same boss, remember?” Donghyun lets out a small chuckle, Hyungseob’s shoulders fall before he mutters. “You’re right. I got carried away.”

 

Honestly, Donghyun wouldn’t have cared if he was in Hyungseob’s position. He’d be in any other job than this, McDonald’s sounds greater in his ears. 

 

But Donghyun  _ was  _ desperate. When he got the call from here saying he’s accepted, he decided to accept the job as well. He applied to every possible place to get hired in, he needed at least something to drop to fund his first year in med school.

 

Ugh, just a little more push he tells himself. Maybe one day, it really will be fine to be in Hyungseob’s place.

 

“Hey, Donghyun.”

 

Donghyun nearly chokes on his hot chocolate, turning around to find Minhyun smiling at him brightly. He wishes everyone could smile like him at… 4 in the morning but whatever. “Yeah, hi… what do you need?”

 

“Oh, nothing work related. I got a call a while ago.”  _ Uh oh _ , did Donghyun miss tuition day again? Did his step-father come back? Did he get caught in the party he should’ve stopped attending when he graduated but attended last week anyway? 

 

Donghyun shakes his head, as if it was of any help to forget the thoughts popping up like ads in his head, and blinks back to Minhyun. “W-What was the call about? Who was it?”

 

Minhyun’s smile never falters, pointing towards his office. “Someone you might wanna talk to yourself,” and when Donghyun gulps, he’s being escorted into Minhyun’s office.

  
  
  
  


Donghyun presses the button on his phone to check the time. It’s pretty unlikely for any of his friends to be late, if there’s anyone who’s late it’s Donghyun, that’s for sure.

 

He lifts a hand to order another glass of wine, the waiter’s already sending him a narrowed eye look but it’s not like he can order something different here, he can barely buy a burger.

 

The waiter brings his glass of wine nonetheless, not smiling at him though which Donghyun accepts because he’s been going back and forth with Donghyun’s free wine requests. It’s free wine! What else could he lose?

 

“Sir, I believe it’s time for you to order… an appetizer at least?” The waiter pulls out his small notepad, turning the fancy fountain pen. Donghyun waves both of his hands, shaking his head as well. “Oh no, I don’t know what to order.”

 

The waiter scoffs. “First time here?”

 

“Oh come on, Kuanlin, leave Donghyun alone,” Kuanlin turns around almost immediately at the voice that chimes up, he greets Daehwi with a hug, (a big smile too, which Donghyun grows jealous of.) happy to see his friend had came back.

 

“Maybe if he just ordered, I wouldn’t have said anything,” Kuanlin, if Donghyun had heard it right, chuckles, moving aside for Daehwi to take a seat across Donghyun. “I’ll just take the usual. Double it so it can be enough for Dongdong to enjoy.”

 

Kuanlin scribbles down quickly on the small notepad and chuckles once more, patting Daehwi on the shoulder. “I hope he does enjoy. Just raise your hand if you want more of the free wine, sir.”

 

With that, Kuanlin leaves, giving Donghyun the chance to take a good look at his savior. If Daehwi hadn’t cut in, Kuanlin would’ve shoved his wine glass into his mouth, he knows the kid’s capable of trying to make it fit.

 

“Too stunned to see me still alive, huh?” Donghyun snaps out of his reverie, scrambling to his feet to crush Daehwi into a tight hug. If he can only tell Daehwi how much he’s missed him, it would take him forever.

 

To be fair, Donghyun did think Daehwi would never come back. 

 

Donghyun attended Daehwi’s graduation with a friend since his parents were both all the way in America, he was the last person Daehwi talked to before he confessed that he had a flight back to his hometown in about an hour.

 

Donghyun had sent him to the airport like The Flash and bid Daehwi goodluck. 

 

Three years later, here he is. 

 

Daehwi had called Minhyun to ask about Donghyun’s whereabouts last Wednesday. To his surprise, Minhyun told him to hold rather than giving him a hospital address.

 

“How’s America?” Donghyun asks, stopping Daehwi from taking a sip of the wine. “Hmm, great, not that great without you guys though.”

 

Donghyun grins, the thought of being with his old friends made his heart thump in his chest. Donghyun dismisses it, bringing the conversation back to Daehwi. “Have you gotten accepted into a modelling agency yet?” 

 

Daehwi’s eyes brighten at that, quickly gulping down the contents of his glass to speak. “Oh, you don’t know how many e-mails and calls I had to respond to! Dongdong, I’m living my dream! My best dream!”

 

There’s warmth on Donghyun’s heart again, happy to see that grin on Daehwi’s face and how excited he was talking about everything that’s went on. He really wants to be jealous of a young boy achieving much more than him but honestly, why should be be?

 

“I’m glad… you’re a model now, huh? Really didn’t think it would be that quick,” Donghyun comments, watching as Kuanlin walks up to them with covered plates. “What’s quick? The food or my career?”

 

Donghyun laughs and pretends to think. “The food, I guess.”

 

Kuanlin grumbles, gently placing the dishes on their table and lifts the lid off of the plates. “You really aren’t fond of visiting these kind of restaurants. I shouldn’t be surprised judging from the amount of free wine you’ve requested.”

 

Daehwi gestures for Kuanlin to leave, hesitantly sending Donghyun a thumbs up. “Don’t mind him,” Daehwi starts. “He works here as a part time job, his family owns the restaurant.”

 

Donghyun decides to indulge into the food. If he’s going to have to deal with a grumpy kid as a waiter, it’s better to have a full stomach with it.

 

“Does he have a different job? You said part time.”

 

Daehwi nods, resting his chin on his palm. “He’s a chef, in his own restaurant.”

 

Donghyun, again, nearly chokes on his food, almost spitting it out as well. “A chef?! In his own restaurant?!” Sure, he’s overreacting but all these kids have a way more better life than he does.

 

All of them are in the state of grandeur, their houses probably even have chandeliers as a bathroom light. And Donghyun’s in a busy call center, buried in the hundreds of modules filled with lines of his green highlighter.

 

Jealousy stabs right through his chest. How much longer until he gets to tell his boss he’s done with stating prices of products and is about to begin with stating the right medicine to patients instead?

 

Ten more years, he guesses.

 

“You know,” Daehwi cuts into Donghyun’s trail of thought, smirking when Donghyun’s pouting like a lost puppy. “You don’t really have to work your butt off in that call center if you send a letter to Amsterdam.”

 

The light in Donghyun’s eyes fade away like a candle light blown out by the wind. Daehwi could see it but he goes on.

 

“I also heard he’s going to be putting up business here. In Seoul,” Daehwi bites into the meatball in his pasta, gazing at Donghyun’s plate worriedly. “Your pasta’s getting cold.”

 

Donghyun gulps, shaking his head to lure his soul back into his vessel.  _ God _ , even after so many years, he still weakens at the mention of whoever that is in Amsterdam.

 

I mean, is there anyone else who lives and works in Amsterdam?

 

“Remember when you used to wish into getting to Amsterdam and he promised you he’ll take you there?” Daehwi chuckles, making Donghyun a little angered. How could he even laugh at such a painful memory? 

 

“Yeah, but that promise was from a best friend,” he replies, tone sounding pissed. Daehwi frowns. “That’s sad. He didn’t just get to grant that promise, he also left Seoul as a  _ best friend _ .”

 

_ Ugh, help. _

 

Donghyun looks away. “I thought we’re here to catch up. Not to remind me of my broken dreams as a 22 year old.”

 

Daehwi freezes, staring at him sadly. He wishes he could’ve helped back then, but he thought they have to fix this themselves. So Daehwi forces a smile on his face, stuffing it with the meatball and raises his glass. “So, how about more wine?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Dong, I need help on the coffee machine… would you mind?”

 

Donghyun spins on his chair, facing Hyungseob who’s cheekily smiling at him from the end of his cubicle. It’s not like he can say no, not when it’s his all-too-helpless officemate asking for his assistance.

 

He stands up, following Hyungseob into the break room. It reeks of smoke and… vomit? This place was always so thrashed, he wonders if the janitor even bothers to pay it a visit—guess not. 

 

“It’s not dispensing again, could it be another coin stuck?” 

 

He rolls his sleeves up, pulling the side open. “Probably,” he replies to Hyungseob, despite of not wanting to do so, lighting up his phone to inspect the inside.

 

“Hey,” Hyungseob perks up, leaning closer as Donghyun enters head first into the machine. “I heard we’re gonna have someone new into the office. But like, he’s not gonna be one of us, he’s like our boss but… a guy.”

 

If Donghyun wasn’t nice enough, he would’ve already snapped at Hyungseob for trying to talk to him after making him fix this damned thing again. He’s not a mechanic, he’s told them multiple times but he is the only guy who knows how to fix it… so much for being recognized as a future doctor.

 

(If he only hadn’t tried fixing it back then when he was in an utter need of coffee, he wouldn’t have had Hyungseob and Gwanghyun staring at him in awe, phone in hand, having recorded the whole thing.)

 

He sighs, telling Hyungseob to continue; it was sarcastic, hoping Hyungseob got the hint.

 

“Well—”  _ Please!  _ Donghyun groans, squeezing his arms to get into the small space and attaches a few wires, he has to get this thing fixed quick before Hyungseob talks his ears off. 

 

“He’s really rich and famous. Oh, wait, scratch that! His whole family is rich and famous and he’s going to be looking for new partnerships so he can establish a business here in Seoul!” 

 

“Do I have something else to know?”

“No.”

“Great! Then—”

“Wait, yes!”

 

He really should’ve known by now that Hyungseob doesn’t run out of things to say, but unfortunately, Donghyun has only known today, right at this very moment.

 

Donghyun reaches up to the dispenser, feeling any different solid as Hyungseob goes on and on and on outside. There’s something round that meets his fingertips, for once, he’s so glad to have found a coin in an odd place.

 

“He’s coming here from Amsterdam! Rich guy from Amsterdam, wow, sounds fancy, doesn’t it? Man, I wish I was him,” Hyungseob finishes, grinning from ear to ear as he daydreams of an almost impossible future.

 

Donghyun retrieves his hand from the dispenser, gazing sadly at the coin which he had just gotten happy about. “Did… you just say Amsterdam?”

 

Hyungseob hums in response. “Yep! Rich and famous and handsome guy from Amsterdam!”

 

“Okay, you did not have to say and after every adjective,” Donghyun mutters, still inside the machine. The latter shrugs, forgetting that Donghyun can’t see him. “It’s emphasis! I don’t wanna say he’s really, really, really rich and famous and handsome.”

 

Okay, point made, that sounds bad.

 

“Is it fixed yet?” Hyungseob furrows his eyebrows, moving to check on his friend. It’s been ten minutes, he usually finishes that in five. 

 

“Dong, are you okay in there?”

 

Donghyun was about to reply, but the sound of the door bursting open beats him to it. 

 

“Oh, here’s Ahn Hyungseob, one of our workers in this department,” their boss busts into the room, heavy footsteps make the floor shake and Donghyun can feel himself shake too. 

 

He can hear Hyungseob mutter an ‘oh shit’, quickly moving to bow at his boss. Glancing behind him every now and then, worried about Donghyun.

 

“Hyungseob, this is our new partner in business-”

 

Donghyun winces, he’s not just screwed. He’s  _ fucking  _ screwed. This is it. He’s here, he’s going to ruin Donghyun’s life again and make his heart race and make him panic and, and,  _ and- _

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that yet. I’m just an observer for now, Im Youngmin.”

 

“Ow!” Everyone’s attention immediately pans to the coffee machine, surprised to know there’s another presence in the break room. Donghyun shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath before he crawls out.

 

Donghyun flashes a shit-eating grin, waving awkwardly at everyone in the room. His boss already has her arms crossed on her chest, foot tapping on the ground, one thing that she only ever does when she’s mad.

 

And it doesn’t end well when she’s tapping her foot.

 

“Kim Donghyun…” She says through her teeth.

 

“Oh… hi… madam… Youngmin.”


End file.
